


common occurrence

by maybeforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Harry, Gen, God - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Purple Dildo, Teenage Louis, Teenage!louis, also hints of crossdressing, and its louis because, and plus talks of reversed underage, and this fandom has NO louis masturbation smut, daddy!harry, dildo, i am so horny, i love louis, louis fucking himself while daddy is at work, louis is really fucking horny, pure masturbation smut, this is just fucking dirty, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeforever/pseuds/maybeforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically louis and his daddy, harry, mess around but have never gone all the way and thats really all louis wants, so he waits for his daddy to leave and indulges in his hidden stash of toys and fucks himself. yup. also there is lots of talk about daddy kink, and its actually louis pretending he is riding his daddy so theres that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	common occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> also, i am thinking of maybe turning this into a series so if you guys want that i can bring actual harry into this, as well as louis and start a fic/series, or just one shots. But feedback is very welcome, so you can let me know about whatever anyways yea im dreaming big this is so shit bye

Louis’ hands stayed behind his back, because that’s where Daddy wanted his hands. And Louis was never one to disobey Daddy always eager to please. And so what if that meant sucking harry off in the morning before he went in to work and Louis stayed home yet again because: “You’re Daddy’s little princess and I don’t want anyone to try and take my princess away from me.” Louis was 13 now, and it was time to cut the princess bullshit he thought more often than not, but how could he? How could he stop obeying his Daddy, who loved him and proved his love through various stimulating acts of sexual kindness? How?

Louis didn’t really care how or even really want to know how though because the moment he sunk down on his pleasure stick all thoughts quickly vanished.

This was a rather common ritual for Louis, he would wake his Daddy up with his tongue or his mouth and sometimes, if the sun was extra bright and the sky was extra blue- his fingers, and then he would wait. Wait patiently for his father to get dressed and head down to the office, and as soon as he heard the door closed he would count to sixty, and then stroll down to the family room, and watch for any signs of his father returning home upon forgetting an important blueprint or other job jeopardizing document. And if, his father didn’t return Louis would sneak back upstairs to his bedroom and shrink into his own little world of pleasure with a variety of toys- that Daddy didn’t dare know about. No, Louis thought, Daddy can never know. Sometimes if he was lucky, his father Harry would leave his door unlocked and Louis would take his toys into Daddy’s bed and use the internets wide variety of porn to help get himself off, along with his toys of course.

Today was a lucky day.

“Fuck yeah, fucking fuck yeah” he chided as he stepped into his Daddy’s room scanning the clean spans of white and biting his lip when he found the light of every mornings wake- the laptop.

He immediately opened the device and turned it on, and waited for the screen to ask for a password, which Louis so innocently happened to stumble upon in the junk drawer of his kitchen months back, and entered the five letter word into the box. The first thing he did when everything was loaded, was check Harry’s history, to see if there was anything interesting or worth watching. There really wasn’t anything great Louis decided, and began to type in his favorite porn site in search of some hardcore shit, because Louis may be a princess, but he is a filthy princess at that.

“Ahah” Louis breathed when the page loaded and his eyes immediately flitted over all of the options, which all seemed great as a matter of fact.

_Big cock fucks small hairless twink-_ maybe

_Twink with big cock fucks slut into the mattress-_ maybe

_Tan cockslut rides big cock-_ definitely

“Rather fit you are, Mr. cockslut” Louis talks out loud as if the boy in the internet video is just going to pop right in and say thanks.

The video begins with a cliché as fuck scene of horrible acting and loud smacking sounds as the two on screen couple share a heated and sloppy kiss. Louis can feel himself start to grow hard in his panties.

“Shit” Louis thought out loud when he realized he had forgotten his toys.

Pausing the video he leaped up from the chair and made his way to his room scooping up his favorite silicone pleasure forms and bringing them back to his fathers room, along with a bottle of lube.

Louis quickly got situated again and resumed the video, not touching himself yet, he sat and watched as the heated kiss conspired into something of much more. The pair on the screen began undressing and pulling their shirts off, staring into each other’s eyes like they were actual soulmates. And for a minute Louis’ heart swells, because that’s how him and his Daddy look at one another,  and then his cock swells, because, well that’s how his Daddy looks at him while he fucks Louis. Right.

Louis gives in a little bit and starts to palm himself through the pink nightgown and panties his father had bought. Mouth dropping into a little ‘o’ as he applied the skilled pressure on his semi hard cock, gasping quietly when one of the men on screen began to sink to his knees and simultaneously prep and blow the boy beneath him at once.

Louis has moved his nightgown up above his groin by now, and is just cupping his cock through the thin material , he then moves his fingers down to his sac and begins massaging his balls, lightly just working himself up. When he feels the material of his lilac panties grow wet beneath his hand, he decides its time.

  _Yeah baby come on baby I know you can work yourself on my big cock, come on I know you can take it_

Louis cringes inwardly at the cheesy porn talk, but continues to grow even harder under his nightgown, tinting the front when he stands up to grab the lube and his things. Coming back to the table and bench in his fathers closet/office he sets them down and begins to work his hand around his stiff length, dipping his fingertips beneath the elastic and stroking himself a couple of times for good measure, he just kind of sits there, not getting to worked up to easily. He didn’t want this to end too quickly.

The two characters on screen had things in full action by now, as the skinny toned blonde man worked his hips into the slightly larger man beneath him ran his hands up and down the boys thighs soothingly.

Louis thumbs his finger over his slit and moans, very loud at that. Very, very loud. But that was okay because Daddy was gone and Louis could scream at the top of his lungs if he wanted too.

He reaches for the bottle of lube and drizzles a seemingly copious amount onto his index and middle finger as he begins to coat them up, not really dragging his eyes away from the screen. He stands and shimmies his panties down his legs, and turns on his and elbows on the bench in the office, facing the computer. Lightly Louis begins to trace his hole with his index finger, dipping into the ring of muscles unexpectedly and gasping.

“ _yes, god, yesyesyesyes”_   Louis breathed out as he began to work himself open, being slightly stretched open still from the events of last night. He wastes no time and soon adds another finger. Hanging his head, he begins to pick up a smooth pace, stopping only to sit his knees further apart and spread his legs easier to gain better access. Breathy moans escaping his lips, and getting lost between the slapping of skin from the video still playing in front of him.

“daddy yes, more please”

Louis lifts his head and glances around frantically searching for his dildo, sitting up and pulling his fingers from behind long enough to apply a liberal amount of the slick lube over the silicone cock, standing it up on the bench with the suction cup base, and slowly lining his hole with tip of the purple cock. Holding the base and pushing down little by little he began to make his way down.

His brows furrowed and eyes squeezed shut his mouth falls to a little shape of an ‘o’ as he bottoms out against the cold wooden bench beneath his thighs sending goosebumps in its wake along his legs and back. His hands placed out in front of him as he adjusts to the width of the welcome toy inside his tight hole.

“ _daddy, you’re so big”_  Louis whines, picturing his own father beneath him, watching him.

This was not a rare thought for Louis if he had to admit it, sure he was Daddy’s little princess, and sure Daddy took care of his princess but he never made Louis go all the way, he never wanted to take that away from Louis. As much as harry wanted desperately to fuck into his son’s tight ass, he couldn’t he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t take his son’s virginity. As ironic as it was, that was just too far. Sure he had slipped a finger or two into Louis before but never allowed him to really revel in the feeling of that, not to say Harry didn’t do everything else with Louis. But the thing is, Louis wanted just that, he wanted Harry to slick up his thick cock that had so many times before been buried in Louis’ mouth, to be buried in his ass as well. So this is how he coped, this is how he managed.

By now the video had stopped completely and it was just Louis heavy breathing- panting really, filling the air around him. He began to lift his hips up just the slightest bit and pushing down once more slowly, slowly, working himself up more more and more, each time, slowly. His hands pressed down tight into the dark cherry wood beneath his fingertips.

“Gonna fuck myself on your big cock Daddy” The words fell from his lips so easily, had anyone else been in the room he would’ve blushed and blushed hard at that. But no one else was in the room, just him, and his purple silicone cock of course.

Louis pulled all the way up his almost to the tip of the purple dick and dropped all the way back down, gasping as he repeated the action over and over again, cock leaking against his stomach beneath the nightgown his father had bought him. He dipped one of his hands beneath the material of the pink gown and found his very very very hard cock, giving himself a few strokes, falling in time with his thrusts he began to work himself over gasping and moaning obscenely loud, not much different than the sounds coming from the porn he had previously gotten himself into this mess with.

“ _daddydaddydaddy”_ came in a mantra from his mouth as his hips thrusts grew untimed and erratic, sinking all the way down ass cheeks hitting the wood.

The truth is in this moment Louis was actually imagining a milky chest beneath his hands, imagined his father staring back up at him, with his green eyes watching him with adoration, hands rubbing Louis’ thighs in a comforting manner. Louis imagined. Right.

He felt his balls go tight and his hand seized its movements for all of three seconds as he clenched tight around the thick cock in his hole, cumming hard, tensing up his shoulders fell forward and the front of his nightgown felt undeniably wet, with his load. He rode his orgasm out on the toy, moving in little 8 shapes while he stroked himself through as well. Reluctant to pull off just yet, he heaved forward with said toy still in his ass and lay out on the bench for a few minutes gaining enough courage to pull himself off, he winced when he felt tip of the silicone finally pulling all the way out, that was good Louis thought idly, as he began to pick up his things and return the room back to normal grabbing all evidence of his presence from the area. Shutting his fathers laptop after deleting the browser history and stripping ouit of his nightgown he made his way back to his room and fell asleep.

Dreaming of his father pounding into his innocent ass, no doubt.


End file.
